Al descubrir un secreto
by fanaoko1
Summary: Aoko descubre el secreto de Kaito, pero teme enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones ¿Le dirá la verdad a su padre o elegirá vivir con la mentira?


**Al descubrir un secreto**

Aoko miró con ojos llorosos y llenos de odio el objeto que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué…?- con voz temblorosa suspiró mientras aferraba con fuerza el monóculo entre sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

-¿Por qué él?- cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a cursar sus mejillas al pensar en el travieso mago de enorme sonrisa- ¿Kaito por que me has mentido?- con movimientos pesados dejó el monóculo donde lo encontró y por última vez recorrió con su mirada el misterioso lugar que había encontrado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Había ido a la casa del mago con el objetivo de pasar un rato con él, pero al llegar descubrió que no había nadie, aún así en un impulso de curiosidad decidió entrar. Llena de timidez y con un leve tinte de culpa, recorrió el cuarto del mago hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuadro del padre de Kaito. Eran muy parecidos y seguramente su amigo sería tan hábil en la magia como su antecesor.

\- Kuroba- san, si pudieses ver a tu hijo estarías muy orgulloso- sonrió con cariño mientras estiraba su mano para tocar el cuadro y deslizar sus dedos por las facciones de hombre. Su mano dejó de moverse cuando sintió bajo su palma un suave click, que hizo que el cuadro en la pared se deslizara y dejase un espacio oscuro en la pared.

Los ojos de Aoko se abrieron desmesuradamente del asombro- ¿Una habitación secreta? - silbó impresionada. – Quiero ver…pero ¿Sería incorrecto? - dudosa bajó un escalón- Solo será un vistazo rápido- sonrió divertida con su pequeña travesura- Nadie lo sabrá.

Fascinada con el secreto que ocultaba su amigo, bajó y alcanzó la luz con rapidez, pero al ver frente a ella un armario donde descansaba el traje de Kaitou Kid, artículos de los robos esparcidos por las paredes y el pequeño monóculo brillando sobre el escritorio, sintió como si algo en su pecho se comprimiera y le quitase el aliento.

De pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas tomaron su lugar. Las largas ausencias, su ferviente amor por el ladrón y las constantes indirectas de Hakuba cobraron sentido.

Jamás creyó que el dolor limitaría tanto sus movimientos y que haría que su cuerpo se sintiese tan pesado. Con pasos lentos y torpes abandonó el hogar del mago, preocupándose de dejar todo en su lugar y no dejar evidencias de su visita. Por alguna razón desconocida, no quería que nadie supiese su descubrimiento, mucho menos Kaito.

-Kaito…- suspiró con dolor entre sollozos una vez que estuvo en la calle. Llevó sus manos a su pecho, tratando de calmar su adolorido corazón – Respira. Cálmate- se decía una y otra vez a sí misma hasta que regresó a su casa y cayó derrotada sobre el sillón.

El silencio la envolvió y la acogió familiarmente. Desde que el ladrón de luna había reaparecido, la soledad se había vuelto algo frecuente en su vida y cada vez se profundizaba más.

-Me siento tan rota- pensó mientras a lo lejos observó una fotografía de ella con Kaito y su padre. En un impulso, se puso de pie y corrió hasta el marco de fotografía- ¡Te odio! – gritó lanzándolo hacia la pared y haciendo que los cristales saltasen en todas las direcciones.

-Oh no- vio horrorizada las consecuencias de su arranque de rabia. Esquivando los cristales tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y la observó por largo rato.

-Debo decirle a mi padre…él es policía y lleva años tratando de capturar a Kid, no puedo fallarle- se giró sobre sus pies pata tomar su teléfono, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y se enfocaron en la imagen del mago que sujetaba entre sus dedos. Nuevamente su garganta se cerró y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar- No puedo- se llevó las manos a su rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Si llamo, mi padre arrestará a Kaito… y jamás lo volveré a ver- tratando de controlar su respiración continuó – Si no lo denuncio, estaré traicionando a mi padre ¿Qué debo hacer? – se limpió con su manga el rostro en el momento que sonó su teléfono.

El ruido la exaltó e hizo que se pusiese de pie de un tirón- Maldición- gruñó al sentir un pinchazo en su rodilla. Uno de los cristales del marco se había incrustado en su rodilla dejando un corte profundo que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Mochi-mochi- contestó sin emoción mientras que con su mano libre trataba de cubrir la herida.

-Aoko, hija ¿Estas bien?

-Hola papá- se aclaró la garganta con rapidez- Estoy bien ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- suspiró aliviado su padre- Solo llamo para avisar que no llegaré esta noche ¿Por qué no cenas con Kaito- kun? – el corazón de Aoko se comprimió dolorosamente.

-Buena idea, papá- _Debo decirle la verdad_\- pensó con angustia- _¡Dile la verdad cobarde!_

-Dile que te cuide mucho y si salen no vuelvan tarde- comentó con alegría el hombre, demostrando cuanto confiaba en el adolescente. Desde que tenía memoria, su padre había querido a Kaito como si fuese su propio hijo. Lo animaba y apoyaba constantemente. Si él descubría que el ladrón más buscado del mundo cenaba con él a diario, su corazón y orgullo se destrozarían.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- _La verdad también lo herirá a él ¿Tendré el valor que de lastimar a mi padre y hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que siento yo?_

\- Que tengas buenas noches.

-Tú también- colgó con rapidez para evitar alargar la conversación- No puedo decirle- de pronto la verdad la golpeo con violencia. Ella por ningún medio podría delatar al mago. Si por casualidad decía algo, perdería a Kaito para siempre ¿Una vida sin Kaito? ¿Estaba lista para eso?

-Kaito…- lo llamó en silencio- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué haces esto? – miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente haciendo que se sintiese cada vez más aturdida.

-No lo entiendo- suspiró antes de mirar los cristales brillando en el suelo y el rastro de sangre que dejaba por donde caminaba.

-Primero lo primero…debo limpiar y tratar mi herida- miró con odio su alrededor.

Ahora que estaba más calmada, la tristeza pasó a un segundo plano, mientras que la rabia y la confusión la asaltaban.

Arrastró sus pies al baño y con tanta delicadeza como pudo quitó el cristal incrustado- me duele- gruñó mientras envolvía su pierna con una venda- Esto es culpa de ese estúpido ladrón- Vociferó molesta- Si tan solo me hubieses dicho la verdad antes, no me habría enterado de esta forma- siguió ladrando por varios minutos- Estúpido, te detesto…-su voz se apagó por completo dejando solo unos tristes ojos que miraban en silencio la venda.

* * *

Su alarma sonó anunciando un nuevo día y sacándola de su ligero sueño. Se había quedado hasta tarde pensando una y otra vez en el mago y en las mil y unas posibles razones de su oficio, pero a la única conclusión que pudo llegar fue que su pequeño corazón seguía demasiado herido.

-Soy una maldita cobarde- se regañó mientras se alistaba- Me veo espantosa- reconoció tocando con suavidad sus ojeras.

-Vamos, sonríe- le habló a su reflejo- si él puede hacer una cara de póker face, tú también- se golpeó con suavidad la mejilla- No dejes que él te gane esta partida. Kaito no debe sospechar que tú sabes la verdad.

Kaito caminó con el ceño fruncido por el pasillo- Maldita Ahouko ¿Por qué no me esperó? – molesto llegó a su casillero donde lo esperaban otras dos cartas de admiradoras.

-Vaya Kuroba, tan popular como siempre- uno de sus amigos silbó a sus espaldas molestándolo- Déjanos alguna chica a los demás- lo abrazó por los hombros.

\- Quítate de encima Fumio- recibió la broma con simpatía- No puedes culparme por ser tan popular- se abanicó con las cartas con una sonrisa gatuna - Soy irresistible.

-¿Tu qué opinas Nakamori-chan?- Kaito al escuchar el nombre de su amiga casi se atraganta- ¿Kuroba es tan irresistible como él dice?- Kaito vio como Aoko abría su casillero y se cambiaba los zapatos como siempre, ignorando tanto como podía su alrededor.

-_Maldición, pensé que ella me había olvidado a mí, pero fue al revés… debe estar molesta_\- tragó con fuerza.

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Irresistible? – preguntó con sarcasmo. Después de cambiarse los zapatos, por fin les dirigió la mirada a los dos jóvenes que forcejeaban, uno más divertido que él otro.

-Auch. Eso debe doler Kuroba- Kaito miró con rencor a su amigo antes de mirar a Aoko y sonreír maliciosamente para ocultar su herido ego.

\- Aoko- la llamó- Solo estas celosa porque tú no recibes cartas de amor- el mago se pavoneó junto a su amiga balanceando los sobres que despedían un suave olor a perfume.

La cercanía del mago golpeó con fuerza a la castaña. Aunque había logrado con existo camuflar sus ojeras, todavía el dolor de la traición estaba latente y por eso su mal carácter estaba a flor de piel.

-Si te crees tan galán- le quitó los sobres con un rápido movimiento para mirarlos despectivamente- ¿Por qué no sales con alguna de las chicas que tanto te idolatran? – la mandíbula del mago cayó hasta el suelo mientras que Fumio no dejaba de reír- Quien sabe, tal vez entre ese mar de faldas por fin encuentres a la indicada- con una sonrisa ganadora, lo miró con intensidad mientras le devolvía los sobres con algo de violencia.

-Te acorralaron Kuroba- su amigo le palmeó el hombro con simpatía al momento que la castaña desaparecía por el pasillo- Por cierto ¿Qué le pasó en la rodilla a tu esposa? – Kaito pestañó reiteradas veces.

-¿Su rodilla?- arrugó la nariz preocupado segundos antes de sonrojarse brutalmente - ¡No es mi esposa!.

-Te costó atraparlo esta vez – se volvió a reír de él -Por cierto, parece que tu adorada Aoko-chan está muy molesta contigo galán-le comentó antes que el mago saliera corriendo al salón.

* * *

Aoko se apartó del mago con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez- _¿Pero que acabo de decir_? – se regañó mentalmente mientras entraba al baño y se lavaba la cara agotada - _¿Otra chica?_ – de solo imaginarlo su nariz se arrugó en disgusto – _Él es el famoso ladrón de luna…tiene millones de fans, podría elegir la chica que quisiera_\- las escenas de Kaitou Kid coqueteando con hermosas mujeres volvieron a su cabeza- Bastardo- escupió molesta_\- Ese maldito presumido, no merece mi compasión_\- con determinación y ojos astutos caminó en dirección a su salón_\- Tal vez no puedo denunciarlo, pero eso no significa que no pueda castigarlo._

-Buenos días- cantó con la misma alegría de siempre- _Poker Face, no lo olvides._

-Oh por Dios Aoko- Keiko la recibió con preocupación- ¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?

\- Me caí- le restó importancia- Soy tan torpe a veces- risueña llegó a su asiento.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente tu caída?- la voz de Kaito llamó su atención. El joven se encontraba arrodillado analizando con cuidado el vendaje. Aoko al verlo tan cerca de sus piernas se sonrojó brutalmente- Esto se ve grave Ahouko.

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada- Giró sobre su asiento desviando su mirada hacia el frente para ignorar los ojos preocupados del mago- _¿Esos ojos son sinceros?_ \- se cuestionó dolorosamente.

El mago bufó molesto- Oye deberías ir con alguien que vea tu herida- Aoko hizo rodar sus ojos molesta.

-Ya deja de molestar- lo trató con cierta rudeza poco característica de ella- La clase va a empezar. El castaño vio de reojo como el sensei llegaba con gran entusiasmo y llamaba a la clase.

-Les traigo buenas noticias- Los alumnos vieron el entusiasmo de su profesora con sospechas- Comienzan las actividades de la semana escolar y a nuestra clase le tocó realizar una obra de teatro- los vítores se dividieron en dos, entre los que estaban a favor y los que no- Tranquilos, tenemos mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que todos nos divertiremos.

Los trabajos comenzaron a repartirse sin hacerse esperar, muchos querían ayudar, pero ningún chico estaba muy interesado en el protagónico.

En cuanto Aoko pudo ponerse de pie, se alejó de su puesto para esquivar los ojos azules que la volvían loca y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos - _¿Siempre fue tan atento? _

-Felicidades, señorita directora- la castaña festejó a su amiga de coletas.

-Gracias- le sonrió- Solo falta que tú y Kaito se postulen para el protagónico- le susurró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso no va a pasar- le aseguró con dureza, pero al ver los ojos confundidos de su amiga, trató de suavizar sus facciones- No quiero eso.

-Parece que Kuroba tampoco- hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalizar al mago que cabeceaba en su pupitre.

-Eso no normal. Odia actuar- de pronto una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

-Es una lástima- que quejó Keiko- Su popularidad con las chicas ayudaría mucho.

-No te preocupes por eso- una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Él actuará, le guste o no- le aseguró. La chica de coleta aceptó las palabras de su amiga como una promesa.

-Entonces…si no quieres actuar ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-No estoy segura- le respondió con amabilidad- creo que podría ayudar con la escenografía.

-Excelente idea Nakamori- la voz de una de las chicas de la clase sonó tras de ella. Aoko la reconoció como Akiko, una de las muchas admiradoras del mago- En ese caso, si no te importa, Kuroba y yo podríamos representar a los personajes principales- los ojos despectivos de la chica hicieron eco en el interior de Aoko, haciendo que de pronto una inexplicable sensación de disgusto se instalara en su pecho.

\- Antes que todo, lo que vayas o no a hacer en la obra es solo tu problema, no necesitas mi permiso- le respondió con fingida sonrisa de alegría haciendo que el cejo de la muchacha se frunciera- Segundo, ¿No crees que primero debieses preguntarle a Kaito si está de acuerdo?...quiero decir, es con él con quien vas a actuar ¿No crees que tengo razón Akiko- chan?- los que escucharon la conversación quedaron impactados por la respuesta de la castaña mientras que Keiko sonreía orgullosa.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón Nakamori- Akako la apoyó con una sonrisa gatuna- Además, no eres la única que quiere el protagónico- Aoko pasó a segundo plano después de esa pequeña declaración de guerra entre las jóvenes.

\- ¿Por qué no votamos? - propuso Keiko.

-¿Votar?- la voz somnolienta del mago sonó al lado de Aoko, haciendo que esta diese un pequeño salto.

-Por tu pareja para el protagónico- le contestó Aoko como si nada.

-¿Mi qué? – casi escupió- Yo no quiero actuar- se quejó como un niño.

-En este momento Hakuba está en Inglaterra, así que la segunda mejor opción para el protagónico eres tú – Aoko lo miró con fingida inocencia, sabiendo que el orgullo del mago lo empujaría a tomar el papel.

-¿Segunda opción?- lo ojos del mago se empequeñecieron de disgusto- Tengo más talento en un dedo que Hakuba en todo su cuerpo.

-En ese caso está decidido- sonrió con suficiencia la joven- Tú serás el protagonista.

-Bien, en ese caso, yo voto por Aoko para que sea mi compañera- dijo como si nada. Las chicas pasaban su mirada del mago a la castaña alternadamente sin saber que responder.

-Yo no me postulé para el papel- los ojos del mago se abrieron de asombro- pero no te preocupes, en este momento tanto Akako-chan como Akiko-chan quieren ser tu compañera- Kaito guardó silencio, sintiendo que de alguna forma había caído en una trampa elaborada por su mejor amiga- Ambas son muy talentosas.

-Como sea. Me da lo mismo quien sea- con desinterés fue a su mesa a seguir durmiendo- Aoko lo observó alejarse sintiendo una leve victoria en su pecho. Sabia que el mago detestaba las obras de teatro y más aún participar en ellas- _irónico, es uno de los hombres más dramáticos que conozco, tiene un talento natural_\- de pronto sintió como los ojos de Akako la analizaban con curiosidad y sin miedo le devolvió la mirada hasta que después de unos segundos ambas sonrieron al escuchar como Akiko se quejaba con sus amigas.

-Yo voto por Akako- la voz de Aoko resonó en el salón llamando la atención de todos y motivándolos a hacer lo mismo- _mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer_\- Finalmente, la pelirroja ganó sin problemas.

* * *

Kaito miró con preocupación el enorme guion que descansaba sobre su escritorio- "Una adaptación de Aladdín y los 40 ladrones"- la voz de Aoko susurró a su lado- Vamos Kaito, no puede ser tan malo. Tu mismo dijiste que eres muy talentoso- sonrió divertida- _¿Por qué estoy tratando de animarlo? No debería consolarlo, sino castigarlo._

-Ni si quiera lo intentes- la miró con ojos de aburrimiento- Tengo la leve impresión que ésto – levanto el libreto con entusiasmo sobre su rostro- es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó un poco ofendida mientras apartaba la mano del mago- No es mi culpa que seas un hombre tan orgulloso, caíste demasiado rápido.

-Lo sabía, lo hiciste a propósito- la señaló acusadoramente- Y para colmo, me abandonaste ¡Ni siquiera quieres actuar!

-_No pienses cosas equivocadas. Él lo dice solo porque somos amigos…amigos que se mienten y guardan horribles secretos-_ frunció la boca molesta- ¿Quién querría actuar contigo mago de cuarta? Seguramente te dedicaras a bromear todo el tiempo y solo me harías perder mi tiempo- bufó tratando de apartarse del mago, pero éste la siguió - _¿Por qué no me deja sola?_

-Por lo visto dos hermosas chicas- presumió de forma orgullosa.

-En ese caso no entiendo por que te estas quejando- rodó los ojos cansada- Desde ahora en adelante vas a pasar mucho tiempo con Akako-chan- el mago tiritó involuntariamente.

-Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa- confesó sin entusiasmo. Aoko sin entender su reacción, mal interpretó las señales.

-Lo harás bien, a ella también le gustas- le aseguró con seriedad, pero siempre asegurándose de no verlo al rostro. Kaito la miró confundido por sus palabras sin saber cómo leer sus facciones.

-Creo que no entiendes, yo me refería a …-pero la joven lo ignoró para entrar a la cafetería y envolverse con el abrumador ruido de los estudiantes comiendo- ¿Por qué no me escucha? - se quejó- _¿Qué ésta pasando con ella? _– pensó con preocupación- _es como si me ignorara a propósito_\- molesto con esa idea decidió obligarla a reaccionar.

-¿No trajiste almuerzo? – le susurró a centímetros de su oído haciendo que la joven tiritara con suavidad- _Por lo menos así no podrá fingir que no me escucha_\- con disimulo aspiró el suave olor a flores que despedía Aoko y sonrió satisfecho.

-Me quedé dormida hoy en la mañana y no alcancé a preparar la comida- _me quedé despierta pensando en el aviso que envió kid ayer en la noche_\- recordó la razón por la cual lo estaba esquivando desde la mañana. Verlo con esa sonrisa sin culpas le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de sensaciones. Por un lado, su pecho escocia por la traición, mientras que por otro, su corazón palpitaba necesitado por la compañía del mago.

De pronto un empujón la distrajo de sus cavilaciones he hizo que se golpease la rodilla herida.

-Lo siento Nakamori, no te vi- Una de las amigas de Akiko le sonrió con burla. Kaito iba a reclamar, pero la mano de Aoko envolvió su brazo tranquilizándolo.

-No hay problema- le respondió con excesiva dulzura- los accidentes ocurren- se despidió dejando anonadado al grupo de chicas y al mago.

-¿Por qué no les has dicho nada?- la voz de Kaito la regañó.

\- ¿Por qué les daría el gusto de saber que me lastimaron? – susurró con suavidad mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol en el lugar más alejado del patio.

Kaito observó como la joven sacaba los ensangrentados vendajes sin una sola emoción en su rostro- _¿Poker Face?_ – Se sentó junto a ella viendo por primera vez la herida.

-Si no querías discutir con ellas, podrías haberme dejado a mí responder… no me habría molestado ponerlas en su lugar- comentó como si nada, más concentrado en la rodilla de su amiga que en el recuerdo de las odiosas chicas de la cafetería.

-No necesito que me defiendas- lo miró con sus ojos azules echando chispas- Puedo solucionar mis problemas perfectamente bien sola- el mago sintió su pecho vibrar al sentir por primera vez los ojos de la joven mirarlo así.

-Sé que puedes- se arrodilló junto a ella con un pañuelo en su mano- _Pero aún así quiero que me necesites_ – Esta herida no se ve como una simple caída- Aoko trató de apartarse, pero Kaito fue más rápido y sujetó su pierna inmovilizándola. Esa extraña cercanía entre ellos hizo que ambos se sonrojaran suavemente- _Su piel es muy suave_\- pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Kaito, no es necesario…- el mago la miró con reproche, haciendo que Aoko se callara al instante. Con suavidad le limpió la herida tan bien como pudo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir como sucedió esto? – la castaña suspiró con cansancio por el constante interrogatorio. Llevaba todo el día tratando de esquivarlo, pero él nuevamente reaparecía y la seguía como si fuese su sombra.

-Ya te dije, me caí – _Mientras lloraba por tu culpa_\- los ojos azules llenos de preocupación de Kaito siguieron mirándola hasta romper su determinación – No te miento. Se me cayó un marco de fotos de la sala de estar y me resbalé cuando recogía los cristales. Uno de ellos se incrustó en mi rodilla.

-Debiste ir al hospital ¿Tu padre no te dijo lo mismo?

-Él no estaba en casa- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y recordaba al infame ladrón de luna- Estaba ocupado con un caso de Kid- sus ojos recorrieron las facciones del mago en busca de alguna pista, pero su póker face era perfecta.

-En ese caso, yo te habría llevado- le reclamó con seriedad- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-¡yo no quería verte! ¿Feliz? - incapaz de seguir reteniendo sus sentimientos, su voz subió dos tonos- Ya no te necesito- el pecho del mago se hundió lastimosamente al ver los ojos azules de Aoko mirarlo con frialdad.

-¡Bien! Si no me necesitas entonces me largo- escupió molesto antes de abandonarla y dejarla con su corazón confundido- No me llames cuando cambies de opinión- Aoko lo observó marcharse con ojos llorosos y una tortuosa tentación de llamarlo y disculparse entre sus labios.

-Grandísimo tonto- sollozó- _Se supone que no deberías importarme…no debería sentirme sola sin ti y por sobre todas las cosas, no debería estar llorando por ti_\- pensó angustiada mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- No sé que te hizo Kuroba esta vez, pero si te sirve de consuelo puedo ir a darle una paliza en tu nombre- Aoko alzó sus llorosos ojos al sentir una nueva presencia a su lado.

-¡Saguru- kun!- se limpió las lágrimas con vergüenza y trató de sonreír penosamente.

-Hola Aoko-chan- le sonrió con gentileza mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo.

-Haz vuelto antes- sonrió aceptando su gesto.

-Llegó un nuevo aviso de Kid y me gustaría estar presente en el robo.

-Ya veo – _Poker Face, no lo olvides Aoko. Él solo quiere encerrar a Kaito tras las rejas, no le des una razón_\- me alegro, así podrás participar en la obra.

-Eso suena divertido- le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Pero primero, lo primero. Debes ir a la enfermería- le dijo señalando con un gesto de cabeza su rodilla.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu viaje de camino allá? Necesito distraerme un poco- el joven aceptó feliz la propuesta de su amiga.

Kaito a lo lejos observó como Aoko aceptaba la mano del detective con una cálida sonrisa y como se dejaba llevar a la enfermería- No me necesitas a mí ¿Pero si a él? – una ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo-¿Es por ese pomposo que estás tan distante?- susurró con cizaña mal disimulada.

* * *

La relación entre Kaito y Aoko no cambió pese a que los días pasaron. Cada vez que estaban juntos, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y dolorosa, por ello, buscaban estar tan separados como podían.

-Bakaito- susurró la castaña con un puchero al ver como practicaba fallidamente sus líneas con Akako. Aunque se notaba a leguas que Kaito no disfrutaba su trabajo, ver la cercanía entre ellos la hacia enojar por razones que no entendía por completo y la confundían aún más.

-Aoko, si sigues mirado así a Kuroba, pensaré que estas celosa- la voz de Keiko le devolvió los pies a la tierra.

-¿Pero que dices?- trató de distraerse tomando una brocha- No estoy celosa. No podría importarme menos ese tonto mago sin talento.

\- Déjame hacerte una pregunta- Aoko esperó con paciencia a que su obstinada amiga continuase- ¿Tu crees que a Kaito le gusta esa bruja?

Aoko ahogó un suspiro en su garganta- Es obvio que es así… quiero decir, solo mírala, es hermosa- continuó pintando sin entusiasmo la escenografía.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Aoko meditó la pregunta unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- No… bueno, tal vez un poco- susurró con timidez.

-Entonces estas celosa- concluyó con energía- No entiendo por que no vas y le pides disculpas a Kuroba… vuelven a ser amigos y todo arreglado- las mejillas de Aoko brillaron de la vergüenza.

-No es tan fácil- se quejó.

-¿Reconciliarse? Se han peleado un montón de veces antes ¿Qué es lo diferente ahora?

\- Por que esta vez … no entiendo sus razones para para lastimarme- Keiko escuchó con gentileza- Cada vez que discutimos es por cosas sin sentido- _Estoy hablando de más_\- Esta vez…incluso yo dije cosas horribles- la castaña se giró con ojos tristes- Debiste ver el dolor en sus ojos, él no me perdonará.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas sus razones?- Aoko la miró impresionada- No entiendo el origen de su pelea, pero estoy segura que si lo hablan podrán entenderse como siempre.

-_¿Preguntarle a Kaito su razón para robar y mentirme_?- la castaña frunció la boca disgustada. Esa no era una posibilidad. Una parte de ella aún ansiaba que el mago se acercara voluntariamente, le hablase de su otra identidad y le demostrase que confiaba en ella plenamente- _Tal vez necesita un empujón._

De pronto, una alocada idea cruzó su mente- _Tal vez Kaito no quiera hablar conmigo, pero…y ¿Kid?_ – una sonrisa de desafío se formó en los labios de Aoko.

-Veo que ya pensaste en una solución- Keiko al verse ignorada abandonó a su amiga y sus pensamientos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿_Hablar con Kid? Dudo que él me diga la verdad-_ meditó con cuidado su delirante idea- _Primero tendría que ingresar al robo…no creo que eso sea difícil considerando que mi padre es el inspector_\- miró de reojo como la bruja se contorneaba alrededor del mago para llamar su atención – Debo solucionar esto pronto o me volveré loca- miró por última vez el ensayo antes de continuar su trabajo.

* * *

Por su lado, Kaito no podría estar más frustrado con su papel en la obra. Se sabía los diálogos de memoria, pero aún así, estaba tan distraído con la imagen de Aoko moviéndose en el fondo que no podía decir dos líneas sin equivocarse.

-Kuroba ¿Necesitas un babero? – la voz de Akako lo llamó- ¿Por qué no solucionas tus problemas con Nakamori de una vez por todas? Tal vez así dejes de buscarla con la mirada cada dos segundos– gruñó divertida.

\- No se de que me estas hablando- trató de apartarse de la joven que no dejaba de acorralarlo una y otra vez sobre el escenario.

-Solo ve y pídele una disculpa- puso sus brazos como jarras- Y después vuelve para que podamos practicar de una vez por todas.

-Ni si quiera sé que hice esta vez- se quejó con un leve tinte de angustia en sus ojos- Por alguna razón no me quiere cerca.

-Entonces ve y pregúntale cual es el problema- siseó con impaciencia ante los ojos temerosos de Kaito- No puedo creerlo, puedes saltar de edificios de 30 pisos sin titubear, pero no puedes enfrentar a tu novia por una simple pelea de adolescentes- Kaito abrió los ojos desconcertado por la vergüenza.

-¡Ella no es mi novia! – gritó tan fuerte que todos en el auditorio se voltearon a verlo, incluso aquellos ojos azules de los que tanto buscaba huir.

* * *

Kaito recorrió los largos y oscuros pasillos del museo con parsimonia mientras se escondía en las sombras proyectadas por la luna.

-_Aun falta una hora para el robo_\- pensó con aburrimiento- _Esta vez está ese odioso de Hakuba en el robo, debo ser cuidadoso_\- pensó mientras aseguraba algunos equipos ocultos que necesitaba para su truco. Caminó con lentitud y procurando no realizar ningún sonido, hasta que de pronto el ruido sordo de una puerta abriéndose lo obligó a esconderse.

Desde las sombras emergió la figura de la mujer que los había estado esquivando por días- _¿Aoko_? – Lucía un vestido de mangas largas, de color azul marino que se ajustaba a la perfección a su esbelto cuerpo, dejando una gran vista de esas piernas que lo volvían loco. Además, llevaba su cabello trenzado que dejaba ver con facilidad la blancura de su cuello y delineaba con gracia su triste rostro.

-Esto fue una mala idea. Debería irme- susurró mirando su reloj de muñeca con rapidez- _Jamás podré acorralar a Kid-_ pensó con tristeza mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el borde de la ventana y enfocaba su mirada en el exterior.

-_¿Por qué no está sonriendo como siempre?- _Kaito miró con preocupación a la joven que se detenía a admirar el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía el jardín floreado- _¿Esta mirando las rosas?-_ se preguntó al seguir su mirada. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza- _¿Podría estar pensando en mí? _\- esperanzado y con pasos similares a los de un gato, se aproximó a la joven hasta solo quedar a unos centímetros.

-Buenas noches princesa- la saludó con una voz profunda y atrayente. Aoko asustada, se giró sobre sus talones para ver sorprendida al extraño que la saludaba con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Kaitou Kid?- susurró al mismo tiempo que trataba de retroceder un paso, pero la ventana detrás de ella le impidió llegar más lejos.

-Mucho gusto bella dama- se inclinó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer una rosa azul entre sus dedos. Aoko agradeció su extraña suerte al mismo tiempo que lo observaba sin perderse un detalle.

-_¿De verdad este hombre es Kaito?- _con inseguridad observó la rosa que aún sostenía y tanto añoraba. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que le dio una rosa.

-Solo es una rosa como cualquier otra- le prometió- Igual a aquellas que admiraba desde la ventana - las mejillas de Aoko se sonrojaron con suavidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome?- con una suave sonrisa, aceptó la rosa y se la llevó a la nariz para deleitarse con su aroma. Kaito admiró con complacencia sus gestos tímidos y se preguntó si realmente esa pelea entre ellos significaba tanto.

-Solo unos minutos, lo prometo- sonrió con galantería- Dime princesa ¿Qué haces un lugar como este? - Aoko alzó una ceja extrañada por su pregunta.

\- Estoy bastante segura que sabes quién soy y a quien vine a ver- le respondió sin titubear- Después de todo, te has disfrazado de mí en más de una ocasión- le reclamó con las cejas fruncidas.

-Es muy cierto, sé perfectamente quien eres- confesó risueño- después de todo ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio podría olvidar a tan hermosa mujer? – Las mejillas de Aoko se colorearon de un brillante rojo de un segundo a otro.

\- _No te dejes engañar-_ se recordó a sí misma- Debo admitir que siempre tuve curiosidad por tus famosos encantos – los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Aoko estaba interesada en Kid? – Pero resulta que al final del día solo son frases prefabricadas que endulzan los oídos de las mujeres con el fin de ejecutar tus sucios trucos.

El corazón de Kaito se comprimió dolorosamente al ver sus esperanzas esfumarse. Sabía que Aoko no era fan de Kid, pero escucharla pronunciar esas horribles palabras fue más punzante de lo que imaginó.

-No espero que lo entienda Nakamori-san- sonrió como siempre para ocultar su tristeza- Lo único que puedo decirte es que no busco lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a su familia- esa promesa consoló de alguna forma el corazón dudoso de la joven y la ayudó a controlar sus incomprensibles sentimientos.

-Entonces explícame – azul con azul chocó con intensidad por largos segundos. Kaito analizó los ojos de Aoko que no irradiaban más que sinceridad y por un momento se vio tentado a decirle toda la verdad- Quiero entender porque haces esto- Le prometió.

Kid se quedó sin aire observando la postura un poco rota, pero segura de Aoko antes de retroceder un paso- No puedo Nakamori-san.

-¿Por qué no?- exigió molesta - ¿No tienes el valor de decirme que solo robas por el gusto de hacer sufrir a la policía verdad? ¡Maldito Cobarde! - puso los brazos como jarras esperando con impaciencia alguna reacción de su parte. Si el hombre frente a ella era Kaito, no duraría mucho con esa faceta tranquila ante las constantes hostigaciones.

\- Digamos que es un secreto- sonrió como un gato astuto ignorando por completo la postura amenazante de su compañera.

-¿Un secreto?- preguntó rogando al cielo por un poco de paciencia.

-Y uno muy caro- una idea un poco irracional cruzó la cabeza del mago ¿Aoko caería en ella?

-¿Le pones precio a tu secreto?- el mago asintió en silencio- ¿Cuál es el precio?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Un beso- Kaito agradeció mentalmente la inocencia de Aoko con entusiasmo, si ella aceptaba darle un beso le agradecería a todos los dioses su suerte, pero si, por el contrario, ella se negaba, culparía a Kid.

-¿Me estas diciendo que me dirás tu razón para robar a cambio de un beso?- preguntó con notoria incredulidad.

-Así es – le aseguró acercándose un paso hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros- Si me das un beso, yo te daré lo que buscas- Casi seguro que Aoko saldría corriendo ante su atrevimiento, siguió presionando su suerte tanto como pudo- ¿Qué dices Nakamori? ¿Tienes miedo? – susurró en su oído haciendo que la joven tiritara contra el cuerpo del mago.

-Acepto- el mago de la impresión se alejó un paso para ver su rostro y comprobar que sus oídos no lo engañaban- Te daré lo que quieres si primero respondes mi pregunta, en ese orden, no es negociable- el brillo en los ojos de Aoko y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le comprobaron lo que sus oídos se negaban a creer.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- le preguntó con amabilidad mientras tomaba su barbilla con suavidad para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Acaso parece que estoy dudando?- una sonrisa de victoria se asomó en los labios del mago al ver la determinación de la joven.

-No, te ves bastante confiada – una de sus manos se posó en las caderas de la joven mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su nuca- No robo por placer- Finalmente contestó rosando sus labios- Estoy en búsqueda de una joya ancestral muy peligrosa y con poderes mágicos – Aoko pestañó reiteradas veces.

-Pensé que me dirías la verdad- trató de apartarse molesta por el engaño, pero el agarre del joven se lo impidió.

-_No te volverás a alejar de mí Ahouko… no puedo dejarte huir-_ Pensó con desesperación- No es mentira- le prometió empujándola contra la pared y acorralándola contra su cuerpo- Estoy buscando esa joya, pero eso no significa que crea en sus supuestos poderes- le aseguró mientras sus narices se rozaban con suavidad. El pecho de Aoko comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez desesperado por aire, mientras que sus manos hormigueaban por la expectativa de tener al hombre que más deseaba tan cerca. ¿Qué más deseaba?

Entendía el cariño que sentía por Kaito, después de todo habían sido amigos desde niños, pero ¿Realmente lo deseaba como hombre? La realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Claro que lo deseaba, quería con todas sus fuerzas ser besada por el hombre frente a ella, quería que la tocase y la hiciese olvidar toda esa tristeza que se acumulaba en su pecho

-¿Entonces por que la buscas?- se atrevió a preguntar con voz ahogada.

\- Eso no estaba dentro de nuestro trato Aoko-chan- fue lo último que dijo antes de inclinarse para besarla con ansias. El mago sintió los labios suaves y gentiles de Aoko contra los suyos moverse y responderle con la misma intensidad. Ese simple tacto le hizo replantearse toda su vida y le permitió descubrir una de las sensaciones más placenteras de su vida- _Creo que sus labios son mi nueva adicción_\- pensó dichoso.

Una de sus manos se acomodó en la espalda de la joven, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su nuca. Con desesperación y necesidad la obligó a acortar toda la distancia existente y acomodar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

Por su parte, Aoko agradeció en silencio el agarre del mago contra su frágil cuerpo. La castaña estaba segura que sus rodillas estaban tan débiles que caería al suelo si no fuese por esas firmes manos enguantadas rodeándola.

Después de unos minutos, ambos adolescentes se separaron con las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando de deseo.

-¿Eso sirve como pago?- finalmente la joven se atrevió a preguntar para romper el extraño ambiente que se había generado entre ellos.

-Mucho- le respondió con media sonrisa adornando su boca- Y no me molestaría otro- Aún con su juicio nublado de deseo se aproximó a la joven con el objetivo de robarle otro beso, pero una de las manos de Aoko se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Alto ahí- con una fuerza de la que no se creía capaz, lo detuvo- Una pregunta, un beso. Ese fue el trato- lo empujó con suavidad. Su gesto dejó en blanco al ladrón de luna – Debo irme y tu debes realizar un robo – le recordó un poco nerviosa ante su parálisis.

-Tienes razón- volvió a sonreír como siempre- Ha sido un pacer hacer negocios con usted señorita Nakamori- se inclinó con galantería en forma de despida- Por favor no dude en llamarme cada vez que tenga alguna duda sobre mi profesión, estaré encantado de responderle- las mejillas de Aoko se colorearon de la vergüenza con su última broma.

* * *

El primer pensamiento del mago al despertar fueron los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de Aoko. Llevaba tantos años junto a la castaña que su presencia se había vuelto una extraña necesidad de la que no había sido consciente hasta su discusión.

-Debo arreglarlo- se prometió así mismo- _¿Ella me extrañará tanto como yo a ella_?- Inseguro con la extraña mezcla de emociones siguió meditando mientras veía el techo_\- Besé a Aoko…no, eso no es cierto. Kaitou Kid besó a Aoko y ella se lo permitió- _frustrado se cubrió los ojos con su brazo-_ ¿Qué tiene Kid que no tenga yo?- _Inseguro y molesto decidió no seguir esperando en la oscuridad- Hoy mismo nos reconciliaremos – Juró al aire con optimismo- No de dejaré abatir.

Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. Por mucho que trató de acercarse a la joven, siempre hubo algo o alguien que lo detuvo. Sus compañeros estaban tan entusiasmados con la obra que siempre encontraban una tarea que encomendarle tanto al mago como a la castaña y los apartaban de una u otra forma. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso llegó a colarse a los vestidores de las chicas, pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue una paliza y por extraño que pareciese el número telefónico de una tal Akiko ¿Siquiera era su compañera?

Al final del día, una vez que todos se fueron a su casa a descansar, él se quedó solo en el auditorio en medio del escenario y sin haber cumplido su misión.

-Maldición- escupió molesto mientras lanzaba con fuerza el cuaderno con sus diálogos hacia la pared. Frustrado, se sentó en el borde del escenario sin preocuparse de ocultarse tras su poker face o de las cientos de hojas desparramadas por el suelo.

\- Te estas forzando demasiado- la suave voz de Aoko sonó a sus espaldas haciendo que alzara con rapidez su rostro.

\- ¿Aoko? - se sintió como un tonto por preguntar lo evidente

\- Parece que la obra te está estresando más de lo que pensé- le sonrió con amabilidad mientras recogía las hojas y las reagrupaba.

_-¿Ella cree que estoy molesto por la obra_? – incapaz de moverse o de pensar algo medianamente inteligente, prefirió esperar en su lugar a que su amiga tomase la iniciativa.

\- Si estas tan preocupado, podría ayudarte con tus líneas… si eso quieres- ofreció con timidez mientras se sentaba junto al mago y le ofrecía devuelta el guion.

\- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy molesta exactamente?- los ojos de la joven lo miraron expectantes y llenos de curiosidad, pero sin rencor alguno.

-Con honestidad, no lo sé – se rascó la mejilla nervioso- De cualquier forma, no sé que fue lo que hice, pero por favor perdóname- con ansiedad buscó los ojos de Aoko en busca de una respuesta, pero inconscientemente su mirada se desvió a los apetecibles labios de la castaña- ¡_Concéntrate! _

-Kaito, no debes disculparte por nada- le sonrió con gentileza- Yo fui quien te apartó y gritó sin una razón ¿recuerdas? – _Po lo menos no por una razón conocida por ambos_ – Mentí cuando dije que no te necesitaba- _Te necesito mucho Bakaito, te necesito tanto que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar una vida sin ti_\- ¿Me perdonas? – fue el turno de Aoko de sonrojarse. El mago la miró con los ojos abiertos de la incomprensión.

\- Ahouko, no te pongas tan sentimental- bufó fingiendo desinterés - ¡Toma! – le lanzó el libreto a sus manos con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad- Prometiste ayudarme a ensayar ¿Recuerdas? – a la castaña le tomó unos segundos entender que el extraño gesto de Kaito significaba que la había perdonado y que todo volvía ser como antes.

-¿Ahora?- infló sus mejillas como una niña - ¿No podemos comer algo primero? – rogó.

\- Eres una golosa Aoko- se burló, pero su estomago lo traicionó sonando de hambre en el momento menos oportuno.

-Parece que no soy la única con hambre- se mofó sacándole la lengua- Vamos, podemos ensayar en mi casa, estaremos tranquilos ahí. El mago feliz con su propuesta la siguió sin chistar.

-¿Aoko? ¿Qué hacías en el auditorio tan tarde? Las clases terminaron hace mucho- las mejillas de la joven se volvieron a teñir de un suave color rosado.

-Yo…yo quería disculparme contigo. Durante todo el día busqué la oportunidad, pero por alguna razón siempre alguien me detuvo – miró al cielo recordando cada uno de esos momentos- Fue muy frustrante- lo último lo susurró más para sí misma que para el mago.

-Parece que no fui el único- comentó con empatía y una suave sonrisa– Por cierto, no te había podido preguntar antes ¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla?

\- ¿Siempre fuiste tan atento? ¿o tu extraña preocupación se debe a la pelea? - preguntó con sorna haciendo que el mago casi se tropezara de la impresión y la mirara sin saber que responder para zafarse de esa- Solo bromeaba- se rio con ganas por primera vez en lo que se sintió una eternidad- Ya casi no duele – _Al igual que mi corazón_\- Lamentablemente creo que quedará una cicatriz- _Que siempre me recordará quién eres y el dolor que sentí por tu traición._

-Con el tiempo desaparecerá- le aseguró

-¿Lo prometes? – La castaña lo miró con ojos esperanzadores - ¿Prometes que algún día sanará por completo? – el mago analizó las facciones de su amiga con atención en busca de algo que lo ayudase a entender que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Prometo que algún día ni si quiera recordaras por que te hiciste esa cicatriz, y si por casualidad pasase lo contrario, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo olvides- la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Aoko fue una de las más felices que había visto jamás.

-Confío en ti Kaito Kuroba. Ya lo prometiste y por ningún motivo dejaré que lo olvides- por alguna razón Kaito comprendió que las palabras de Aoko tenían un doble significado y que ese juramento significaba más de lo que aparentaba.

-Tú también debes dar tu palabra Aoko- la castaña lo miró sin entender por completo a que se refería – Que jamás dejaras de recordarme nuestra promesa, sin importar los años o la razón- _Oblígame siempre a regresar a ti Aoko, sin importar lo perdido que esté_\- Rogó en silencio mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Claro que sí. ¿De que otra manera podría obligarte a volver siempre conmigo mago travieso? - contestó con tanta seguridad e inocencia que Kaito no pudo hacer más que sonreír encantado.

-Oye Aoko – la llamó en un susurro haciendo que la joven se preocupara por un segundo- ¿Sabes que cosa fue la que más extrañe de todas? – los ojos azules de la chica lo miraron con incomprensión- ¡Ver tu ropa interior! - gritó segundos antes de alzarle la falda- ¿Azules? – la sonrisa del mago se extendió por su rostro- Me gusta mucho ese color- confesó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la anonadada joven y salir corriendo antes que reaccionara.

-¡Kaito!- finalmente gritó furiosa- Vuelve aquí maldito pervertido- y así comenzó la persecución.

* * *

Aoko escuchaba con atención la historia del último caso de Hakuba en el extranjero. Se trataba de un hombre que había estafado a innumerables compañías con el fin de conseguir dinero para salvar a su hija que estaba gravemente enferma.

-Oye Saguru- kun – el rubio la miró y esperó con paciencia a que continuara- ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de poner a alguien tras las rejas? – el joven la miró sin entender- Quiero decir, ¿Alguna vez te has puesto en el lugar del criminal? No siempre tratas con asesinos sedientos de sangre, sino también con padres desesperados, hijos atolondrados y esposas con el corazón roto.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- dejó su brocha a un lado para sentarse junto a Aoko y hablar con tranquilidad.

-Solo curiosidad – le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Es una pregunta difícil de responder- le aseguró- Si la pregunta es si me he arrepentido de hacer lo que creo correcto, la respuesta es no- la miró con intensidad- Pero por otro lado, solo me permito hacer cosas que me dejen dormir por las noches.

-¿eso que quiere decir?- frunció las cejas levemente ante la incomprensión.

\- Soy un detective Aoko, mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a encerrar a criminales, pero al final del día también soy un hombre que tiene sus propios juicios de valor y muchas veces es difícil combinar ambos.

-¿Qué haces entonces?

-Sigo a mi corazón – le aseguró sonriendo con cariño. La castaña meditó por largo rato la respuesta del detective.

-¿Y si tu corazón se equivoca?- susurró temerosa

-Él nunca se equivoca- prometió- Pero si algún día llegase a pasar, supongo que tendré que afrentar las consecuencias con valor- los ojos curiosos del detective recorrieron las pensativas facciones de la joven- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe Aoko-chan?- su mirada con un suave tono de sospecha se paró sobre el mago que ensayaba a lo lejos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

-Nada de nada- sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de levantarse con alegría – Mejor terminemos esto o Keiko nos regañará- bromeó ignorando por completo la mirada suspicaz del rubio.

-Tienes razón- concordó feliz.

* * *

-Aoko- se lamentó como un niño- No quiero ensayar más- con dramatismo se lanzó sobre su cama.

-Vamos Kaito, solo faltan tres días para la obra-_Y dos para el próximo robo de Kid_\- pensó mientras trataba de animarlo y se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

-Esto es tu culpa- hizo un puchero- deberías estar sufriendo conmigo en medio del escenario y no perdiendo tu tiempo con ese pomposo- gruñó molesto.

-¿Te refieres a Saguru-kun?- preguntó extrañada por su actitud. Al ver que se negaba a responder siguió hablando- No seas tan dramático, actúas y haces trucos para las personas todo el tiempo.

-No es lo mismo. Frente a ellos me muestro alegre y confiado cuando hago mis trucos- se sentó en el borde de la cama de un tirón- tanto mi poker face como mi magia me hacen sentir seguro y feliz… pero cuando actúo no tengo nada de eso- confesó un poco angustiado.

-Oye- lo llamó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que el mago buscara su mirada de la impresión- Por suerte para ti, el personaje principal es un ladrón muy hábil …quizás si hablamos con Keiko podríamos agregar algunos trucos de magia, estoy segura que a la audiencia le fascinaría… ¿Eso ayudaría? - Kaito sintió el calor y la suavidad de las manos de Aoko como el más maravilloso consuelo.

-Creo que es una buena idea- finalmente aceptó.

-Perfecto- cantó con alegría la joven- Llamaré de inmediato a Keiko- dando un salto de la cama, soltó su agarre para ir en búsqueda de su teléfono. Después de unos minutos, la joven regresó con una enorme sonrisa- Problema solucionado, Keiko aceptó encantada- le sonrió- lo único malo, es que tendrás que llegar una hora antes mañana para coordinarte con ella y hablar sobre ello- la mandíbula del mago cayó hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Una hora?! ¡eso es demasiado temprano! - se lamentó- tendrás que levantarme Aoko – la miró con ojos de cachorro.

-Olvídalo- le respondió risueña- eso no pasará.

-Si mañana no me levanto, le fallaré a Keiko, la obra se arruinará y todo será culpa tuya.

-¡¿Mia?! ¿Por qué sería mi culpa? - preguntó indignada.

-Porque me engañaste para actuar cuando sabes que soy pésimo- la señaló acusadoramente.

-El único culpable eres tú- le dio un suave golpe en su nariz- tu extraña competitividad con Saguru te empujó a aceptar- el mago se cruzó de brazos ofendido- Ni si quiera entiendo porque siempre actúan como niños cuando están cerca.

-No es de tu incumbencia- gruñó molesto pensando en cada una de las veces que el detective estuvo más cerca de lo que correspondía de Aoko.

-Como tu digas- escupió molesta antes de girarse sobre sus pies para retirarse, pero un tirón la obligó a retroceder y caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- el cuerpo del mago se puso sobre ella sin tocarla pero de igual modo acorralándola- Prometiste ayudarme a ensayar- el mago sabía que su movimiento había sido muy arriesgado, pero ver los confundidos ojos de Aoko vibrar de la vergüenza bajo su cuerpo, valió cada segundo.

-¿Qué … qué haces?- tartamudeó de los nervios por la cercanía del mago.

-No te dejaré ir Aoko y con menos razón si estás molesta- susurró con una voz extrañamente más grave de lo normal. El joven mago observó con regocijo los labios de la castaña abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez sin saber bien que decir, su cuerpo moverse inquieto bajo él y su respiración entrecortada- _Quiero besarla_\- esa extraña verdad llegó como un golpe a su cabeza.

Sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces, alcanzó los labios de su compañera y los besó con hambre atrasada. Tenerla por segunda vez entre sus brazos, le dio la confianza suficiente para pedir más atención. Sabia que Aoko cortaría el beso para buscar aire, pero en vez de alejarse como la última vez, entró en su boca obligándola a aceptar el juego con su lengua. Lejos de espantarse, la castaña enredó sus brazos alrededor del mago, instándolo a acortar la distancia entre ellos y provocando que ambos amoldaran sus cuerpos sin pensar en lo comprometida que podía verse la situación desde afuera. Después de unos minutos, Aoko gimió contra la boca del mago rogando por aire y haciendo que ambos se detuviesen.

Kaito observó con orgullo su obra de arte. Los labios hinchados y húmedos, la respiración entre cortada, la ropa desordenada, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nublado de deseo de su compañera- _Mía, solo mía._

Con suavidad se acercó a los labios de la joven con la intención de continuar, pero al igual que la última vez, una mano se interpuso entre ellos frustrando su objetivo.

-Kaito, esto …yo…- Tartamudeó incoherencias que hicieron reír al mago.

-Solo déjate llevar- ronroneó como un gato, pero a escasos centímetros, la castaña giró su rostro, haciendo que los labios ansiosos del mago se impactaran en su mejilla.

-_Esto no está bien_…¿_Debería detenerlo?_\- Pensó insegura- Te propongo un trueque- sonrió un poco divertida al ver el confundido rostro del mago- Te besaré de nuevo si la obra es un éxito- los ojos del castaño se abrieron de la sorpresa ante la inesperada exigencia.

-¡Para eso faltan 3 días!- expuso preocupado- Eso es demasiado tiempo y yo quiero un beso ahora- farfulló segundos antes que ambos jóvenes notaran lo inapropiadamente cerca que estaban y recordaran con lujo de detalle lo que acababan de hacer.

-¡Kaito, me besaste!- notoriamente avergonzada se llevó las manos a su boca de un golpe para obligarse a callar. Kaito al ver que el repentino golpe de realidad invadió la cabeza de la castaña distrayéndola, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería.

-Sí, y tu me correspondiste- le recordó mientras le acariciaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz y depositaba suaves besos de vez en cuando haciendo que la chica suspirará - Y si me dejas continuar, podría hacerlo de nuevo ahora mismo y no tendríamos que esperar tres días - le propuso más seguro de lo que pensó que estaría ante esta situación.

De pronto la imagen del ladrón de luna asaltó la mente de la joven, haciendo que en un impulso empujara al mago y lo detuviese- _No puedo, no aún. Estoy demasiado confundida. ¿Realmente quiero esto?_\- Cre…creo que mejor me voy – sonrió con timidez tratando de ocultar su perturbación.

Kaito hizo un puchero infantil al ver frustrado su deseo -¿Ni si quiera uno pequeño?- preguntó abatido. Por su parte, Aoko al ver la desgracia del mago no puedo evitar carcajearse con suavidad y dejar un poco de lado su cobardía y confusión.

-Olvídalo. Después de la obra, tómalo o déjalo- se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar de pie.

-Esto es un sucio chantaje – Concluyó – Falta mucho- Cayó abatido sobre su almohada.

-_Tengo tres días para pensar lo que en verdad quiero_ – pensó mientras veía el recuadro del padre de Kaito que ocultaba la entrada de la guarida secreta– _Si continuo con esto, tendré que aceptar y aprender a vivir con las constantes mentiras_ – Te pareces mucho a tu padre- expuso cambiando de tema.

\- Mi mamá dice lo mismo- sonrió con cariño sin dejar de ver la enorme fotografía.

-_Si Kaito es Kid ahora, significa que Kuroba-san lo fue hace años_\- La castaña analizó los ojos sinceros y llenos de afecto del castaño. -_Kaito ama profundamente el recuerdo de su padre ¿Podría estar haciendo esto por él?_

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó parándose junto a ella.

-Por supuesto – sonrió mientras veía la imagen del famoso mago- Era un hombre extraordinario y muy gentil, imposible de olvidar – de pronto sintió como la mano del mago envolvía la suya.

-Gracias- susurró. La joven un poco un confundida solo atinó a corresponderle el agarre- ¿Podrías quedarte y ayudarme a ensayar? – los ojos azules de Aoko lo miraron un poco inseguros- Solo ensayar- prometió con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Claro, pero tu invitas la cena.

-Me parece un buen trueque- ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

Aoko miraba el ensayo desde la oscuridad de las gradas- _¿Qué debo hacer?_ – suspiró pesadamente al ver como Akako se acercaba al mago y este le correspondía.

-Solo están actuando – la voz del detective sonó a su lado- No deberías preocuparte.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy preocupada? - Gruñó hundiéndose en su asiento.

\- Por que te gusta Kuroba ¿No es así? - de pronto la respiración de Aoko se cortó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- chilló un poco más alto de lo que quería distrayendo a los actores de su ensayo. Avergonzada se disculpó con la mirada y esperó a que ellos continuaran antes de mirar a Hakuba.

\- ¿Me equivoco? – la miró divertido.

-No lo sé- finalmente confesó. El rubio la miró extrañado.

-¿No los sabes?- la interrogó curioso. Los ojos de Aoko lo miraron angustiados.

-Sé que lo quiero mucho- _Y que deseo que me bese cada vez que me toca_\- es natural, después de todo somos amigos hace demasiados años- se mordió los labios ansiosa- Cuando estoy con él, me siento feliz, tranquila y segura - _¿Eso significa que lo amo?_

-¿Siempre?- preguntó incrédulo haciendo que Aoko sonriera divertida por su cometario.

-Siempre- le prometió- Aunque discutamos y nos enojemos.

-Su relación es muy extraña- suspiró tratando de digerir la información. El detective analizó la mirada perdida de la joven con un poco de pesar. Aoko era una excelente y muy cariñosa amiga, por eso quería ayudarla a superar sus inseguridades, aunque eso significase ayudar a su enemigo- Quizás estas mirando el problema desde la perspectiva equivocada… ¿alguna vez has pensado en cómo te sentirías si perdieses a Kuroba? - la sonrisa de la joven desapareció y una extraña mascara de seriedad la reemplazó.

-Más veces de las que me gustaría aceptar- finalmente confesó- De solo imaginarlo una extraña y profunda sensación de tristeza y soledad me invade – las imágenes de Kid saltando de altos edificios, de policías armados apuntándole a su cuerpo y mandas de detectives persiguiéndolo aparecieron en su cabeza – _Tengo miedo. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin él_\- Una suave lágrima rodó por su mejilla- No quiero perderlo…yo no sabría que hacer sin él – susurró.

-Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta Aoko-chan- le sonrió con gentileza al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía un pañuelo- Es fácil imaginar nuestra vida con la persona que amamos, pero no hay nada más revelador que hacerlo sin ella- Aoko asintió dándole la razón.

La joven absorbió la sabiduría del detective con entusiasmo- Gracias Saguru.

-No tienes porque agradecer- le besó con galantería su mano libre- Para eso están los amigos.

-¡Oye pomposo! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – la voz molesta del mago los interrumpió.

-Ah Kuroba, por fin llegas- lo miró con desafío- Usualmente te tardas menos en interrumpir- el mago gruñó molesto en respuesta- Creo que es momento de retirarme- se despidió con cortesía de la joven que trató de devolverle el pañuelo- Puedes devolvérmelo la próxima vez que nos veamos – sonrió con amabilidad antes de levantarse y dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el castaño preguntó sin entender.

-Nada importante- dando un profundo respiro se puso de pie- Cada vez actúas mejor- alabó con entusiasmo para cambiar de tema.

-Tengo una buena razón para hacerlo- con disimulo, tomó la mano de Aoko y la arrastró fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Por su lado, la joven estaba tan sonrojada que solo se limitó a ver sus manos unidas.

_-Se siente muy cálido_\- una desconocida sensación de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo – _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_\- sonrió extrañamente feliz.

-¿Por qué sonríes Ahouko?

\- Por que estoy feliz- le sacó la lengua

-¿Estas feliz…por Hakuba?- preguntó inseguro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Digamos que me ayudó… – los mofletes del mago se inflaron como si se tratase de un niño- …aunque no es la razón principal- los ojos confundidos del mago la miraron expectantes haciendo que Aoko se carcajeara con suavidad y sinceramente.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón?

\- _Tú_ -lo miró con una enigmática sonrisa - Es un secreto

-Aokoooo- lloró

-Vamos- tiró de él sin soltar su mano- vamos por algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- se burló.

* * *

-La vida es injusta- gruñó molesta al vacío. Una de las personas que más amaba de un momento para otro se convirtió en el ser humano que más despreciaba ¿Podría ser más irónico?

-Si me arriesgo y elijo a Kaito, tendré que aprender a mentirle a todas las personas que me rodean… pero si por el contrario, me alejo de esta forma de vida, perderé a mi mejor amigo…perderé al hombre que amo- _¿Él también me ama?_ – ¿Y si solo está jugando con mi corazón?

Los recuerdos de su infancia cobraron vida. Desde el día que se conocieron bajo la torre del reloj hasta su primer beso entre las sombras del museo. Las caídas al aprender a andar en bicicleta, los secretos infantiles, las constates travesuras del mago y los inevitables castigos - Nuestra amistad no fue una mentira- sonrió con cariño- Sé que no lo fue- ¿Pero su amor lo es?

Siguió meditando mientras caminaba, hasta que una turba de fanáticas la detuvo- Parece que ya llegué- analizó con parsimonia a los fanáticos que se arremolinaban alrededor del edificio con carteles y gritos de aliento- Tiene muchos fans- suspiró pesadamente.

* * *

Aoko vio horrorizada la fuerza policial rodear la red que limitaba los movimientos de Kid. Su padre sonreía orgulloso y se carcajeaba extasiado.

-¡Por fin tengo a Kid!- saltó de felicidad mientras se acercaba al ladrón. Por su parte, Aoko veía a la distancia como la forzada sonrisa del ladrón caía y sus facciones se llenaban de preocupación.

-_No, no, no, no…-_ la castaña comenzó a respirar con dificultad- _Debe ser parte de algún truco de magia ¿Verdad?_ – sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la red – _él va a escapar en cualquier segundo_.

-Es momento de saber quien eres de una vez por todas- el inspector con un rápido movimiento le quitó el sombrero a Kid, desenmascarándolo - ¿Kaito-Kun? – su sonrisa cayó y sus facciones se llenaron de confusión.

Por su parte, el castaño miró al hombre con culpa y dolor sin saber que decir en su defensa.

_-¡Debo hacer algo!-_ La castaña apartó de un golpe a los policías para abrirse paso y con una pose desafiante se interpuso entre el ladrón y su padre.

-¡Papá!- Bufó molesta- ¿Qué le estas haciendo a Kaito?- Las facciones del mago se congelaron al ver la figura de Aoko frente a él.

_-¡¿Aoko?!-_ pensó angustiado- _No, no, no… no ella._

-Aoko- su padre la miro con seriedad- ¿Qué no lo ves? Kaito-Kun es Kid- comentó con un dolor mal disimulado.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? – se mofó haciendo que tanto ladrón como detective la miraran confundidos.

-¿Entonces como explicas que esté vestido como Kid en medio del robo?- la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno yo… es mi culpa papá- susurro con fingida vergüenza y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Explícate Aoko – exigió su padre- la joven miró de reojo al ladrón que miraba el debate con la boca abierta.

-Con Kaito hoy hicimos una apuesta- se cruzó de brazos con fingida seguridad- Yo aposté que tu atraparías a ese presumido de Kid, mientras que Kaito dijo que nuevamente los ineptos policías de la fuerza antirrobo lo dejarían escapar- los hombres a su alrededor miraron molestos al joven bajo la red que comenzó a reír nervioso- Así que lo obligué a venir al robo, pero el muy idiota vino vestido de Kid, como muchos otros de sus fans- comentó indignada.

-¿Y como entraron hasta aquí?- la postura amenazante del inspector se suavizó.

-Le mentí al guardia de la entrada y le dije venía a entregarte la cena- sonrojada miró el suelo – Lo siento papá, no pensé que todo esto ocurriría- miró a su padre con ojos de cachorro, haciendo que la mirada del hombre por fin se suavizara- Yo realmente pensé que esta vez atraparías a Kid y quería estar aquí para verlo ¡Yo te admiro mucho!- se mostró tan desilusionada y arrepentida que todo los hombres en la fuerza policial la miraron enternecidos, olvidando por completo al mago adolescente.

-Aoko, hija- su padre puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla- Lo que hiciste no fue correcto, por muy buenas intenciones que tuvieses.

-Lo sé- le sonrió- Ahora, ¿Podrías dejar libre a Kaito? – el inspector miró con reproche al castaño.

-Lo siento mucho inspector- tartamudeó el mago desde el suelo- Fuimos muy irresponsables, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero Kaito-kun. Si dejo a mi hija pasar tanto tiempo contigo es porque sé que la cuidaras- con un gesto de su cabeza ordenó a sus subordinados que quitaran la red- Pero hoy demostraste lo contrario. Ambos demostraron ser irresponsables e impulsivos.

-Lo sentimos- ambos se inclinaron en forma de disculpa.

-Bien. Ahora váyanse directamente a casa. Hablaré con ustedes al regresar- fue su ultima orden hacia los jóvenes antes de dirigirse a sus hombres.

Por primera vez en la noche, ambos castaños se miraron a los ojos.

-Aoko…- comenzó a hablar, pero la chica fue más rápida.

-Vámonos- exigió con seriedad y ojos fríos poco característicos de ella. Kaito tragó duro antes de seguirla sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra. La joven siguió caminando desesperada por encontrar la salida.

-Aoko-chan- la llamaron desde la distancia. La joven suspiró antes de voltearse con una suave sonrisa.

-Saguru-kun- saludó con cortesía a esos astutos ojos que analizaban a la castaña de pies a cabezas- _Dudo que él haya creído mi mentira_\- con preocupación miró de reojo la postura defensiva del mago que ahora iba vestido como civil- _Debemos irnos antes que comiencen una innecesaria pelea_.

-Lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto- la regañó.

-Ya me disculpé con mi padre- le recordó con amabilidad.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- con tranquilidad se acercó unos pasos a la pareja- Kuroba es Kid y tú lo estas encubriendo al mentirle a tu padre- una profunda sensación de dolor se instaló en el corazón de la castaña.

-Oye Hakuba…- el mago siseó dando un paso molesto, pero la suave mano de Aoko se deslizó entre la suya deteniendo sus pasos. El mago giró su rostro para ver los ojos de azules de la castaña rogándole que guardara silencio.

-No sé de que estas hablando Saguru-kun – sonrió como si las palabras del detective le causaran mucha gracia.

-Aoko, te arrepentirás. Eres una buena persona, no podrás vivir con la mentira.

-Saguru- lo llamó con seriedad- En la vida no todo es blanco o negro, también hay escalas de grises. No soy la persona perfecta que siempre hace lo correcto que tu crees- una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su boca.

-Tu elección tendrá consecuencias- la castaña vio como los hombros del mago bajaban y sus ojos se nublaban con tristeza.

-Puede ser- su agarré alrededor de la mano del mago se hizo más fuerte al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada los ojos azules del hombre a su lado- Y si eso llega a pasar, afrontaré las consecuencias con la frente en alto- Sonrió con cariño para darle fuerzas al mago- Porque por algunas personas vale la pena correr los riesgos.

El detective observó la escena con una sonrisa orgullosa- Supongo que eso significa que ya tomaste un bando.

-No fue tan difícil al final- suspiró antes de volver a mirar al detective- Resulta que tenías razón. Cuando las elecciones se hacen con el corazón son más fáciles y sinceras. Creo que podré aprender a vivir con esto.

-En ese caso, supongo que también tendré que atrapar al cómplice de Kaitou Kid- se carcajeó con diversión.

-Primero tendrás que probarlo, tantei-san- la joven aceptó el desafío con una sonrisa traviesa- Ahora, si no te importa, volveremos a casa- con un último gesto de cabeza se despidió y arrastró al mago con ella.

* * *

Llevaban bastante tiempo caminando por la ciudad con las manos unidas, hasta que finalmente el hombre se detuvo a admirar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

-Aoko- la llamó por segunda vez en la noche- Tenemos que hablar- la joven asintió con cierto pesar.

-No sé si estoy lista para hablarlo- susurró con ojos tristes.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo sabes que soy Kid?- su agarre sujetó con más fuerza a su compañera por temor a que quisiera escapar.

-¿Realmente importa?- su mirada se enfocó en la magnifica torre del reloj que estaba a unos metros.

-¿Estas molesta? – preguntó temeroso.

-Mucho – gruñó molesta- Siempre creí que tu te acercarías a mí y me contarías tu secreto por voluntad propia, no que tendría que rescatarte de mi padre- La mandíbula del mago cayo de la sorpresa.

-Déjame ver si entendí- la arrastró a una banca para que hablaran tranquilos- No estás molesta porque soy Kid, sino porque no te conté la verdad.

-Claro que estoy molesta con …tu profesión – se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Estas siendo irresponsable con tu propia vida. Espero por lo menos que tengas una excelente razón – lo amenazó- Si no es así te juro por dios que iré a la policía y te denunciaré- bufó enojada.

-La tengo- se carcajeó sonoramente - _Ella sabe que soy Kid y sigue a mi lado_.

-¿De que te ríes? – preguntó indignada con la actitud del mago.

-Sigues aquí Aoko- dijo como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Dónde más se supone que debería estar?- lo miró sin comprender. Lo brazos del mago rodearon a la joven y se posaron en sus caderas. Con una perfecta sonrisa y de un tirón acercó a Aoko a él, obligándola a quedar tan cerca que le fue imposible no sonrojarse.

-En ninguna otra parte que no sean mis brazos- de pronto Aoko se quedó sin aliento- Estas perfecta donde estas princesa- ronroneó con una sonrisa traviesa.

La joven se dejó envolver mientras meditaba cada una de sus acciones del día- Kaito…-lo llamó preocupada- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- el joven la miró sin entender- No es necesario que hagas esto- susurró avergonzada mientras señalizaba el abrazo- No le diré a nadie que eres Kid, no necesitas fingir- expuso con tranquilidad.

-Aoko ¿Tu crees que busco besarte y …que te abrazo o te tomo de la mano para manipularte? - preguntó horrorizado.

-Es una posibilidad.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso! – la regañó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho- Si hice todo eso fue porque…te necesito.

-¿Me necesitas? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – preguntó molesta – ¿Me necesitas como cómplice? ¿es eso?- trató de empujar al mago, pero éste se negó a apartarse.

-No es eso…- trató de explicarse- ¡Estas equivocada!

-¡¿Cómo es que estoy equivocada?!- lo golpeó en el pecho frustrada- Dímelo- exigió con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

\- ¡Ahouko, yo te amo! – de pronto la joven se paralizó entre los brazos del mago. Kaito vio la confusión en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba- Es la verdad. La razón por la que no lo confesé antes es porque soy Kid, el hombre que más odias. Pensé que jamás me corresponderías.

-Eso no te detuvo para besarme mientras usabas el monóculo- le reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso es injusto- debatió- Esa noche estabas preciosa y a tan solo unos pasos de mí- apoyó su frente en la de la joven- Llevábamos demasiados días peleados, sin vernos o hablarnos…cuando te vi en ese pasillo no me resistí. Si Kaito no podía acercarse a ti…tal vez Kaitou Kid si- La respiración ansiosa de la joven se calmó- No entiendo porque estas tan molesta, tu besaste a otro hombre días antes de besarme a mí y jamás te lo reclamé- fue su turno de apartarse y mirarla molesto.

-¿De que estas hablando?- lo sujetó por las solapas para impedirle alejarse - ¿Te refieres…a Kid?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa al comprender.

-Sí- gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hundía en su asiento- Besaste a un ladrón de cuarenta años antes que a tu mejor amigo…yo debí tener tu primer beso- farfulló molesto.

-¿Te das cuenta que son el mismo hombre verdad?- alzó una ceja curiosa- ¡Kaito! Yo ya sabía que eran el mismo hombre en ese entonces- el mago enderezó la espalda de un salto y miró a la castaña con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿Es en serio?- sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

\- Lo es- _¿Él realmente me quiere?_ – Por alguna razón ese dulce pensamiento la hizo volver a sonreír y olvidarse de todas las lágrimas que lloró por él.

-Que alivio- suspiró dichoso- Por un segundo creí que tendría que competir contra Kid por tu amor- la joven se sonrojó brutalmente antes de ponerse de pie de un tirón.

-Kaito eres un idiota- movió la cabeza de lado a lado – Ni si quiera me habría acercado a Kid si no hubieses sido tú… mucho menos lo habría besado- el mago esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de seguir los movimientos de la castaña.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso- de un salto, se cruzó en el camino de la joven y se inclinó para robarle un beso.

-¿Qué crees que haces Bakaito?- se inclinó hacia atrás mirando con sospecha la boca fruncida de su compañero- Pensé que teníamos un trato chiquillo libidinoso.- se deshizo de sus manos y siguió caminando- Veré si mereces ese beso después de la obra.

-¿Sigues con eso?- se lamentó sujetándose la cabeza- ¿Ni si quiera una pequeño?- mendigó.

-No es como si te lo merecieras ¿Verdad? – le debatió sin paciencia. Kaito sonrió nervioso ante la postura desafiante de Aoko.

* * *

Sus compañeros corrían ansiosos en todas las direcciones arreglando los últimos detalles para la obra.

-Aoko despierta- la regañó Keiko.

-Lo siento- se disculpó y luego salió corriendo a ayudar con los atuendos, pero antes de llegar su destino alguien la arrastró a las sombras del armario- ¿Pero que…?

-Hola princesa.

-¿Kaito? - susurró mientras analizaba su atuendo árabe – Te ves muy bien – lo alabó, pero el mago la ignoró.

\- Aoko ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? Necesito saberlo– la miró con tanta intensidad que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. La castaña observó los ojos necesitados y llenos de preguntas de Kaito.

-No lo sé- finalmente confesó, dejando estático al mago -Por eso mismo tendrás que esforzarte mucho - el mago suspiró he hizo un gesto de alivio que no pasó desapercibido.

-Toda la vida si es necesario- le prometió estrechándola entre sus brazos repentinamente- Gracias- sonrió antes soltarla y darle un beso en su mejilla- Te veré después de la obra- le dijo antes de abandonarla en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se preguntó la joven extrañada llevándose una mano a su rostro donde segundo antes habían estado los labios del mago- Ese tonto- sonrió cariñosamente antes de volver a sus tareas.

* * *

El espectáculo no se hizo esperar. Kaito inmerso en su papel realizó maravillosos trucos que dejaron a toda la audiencia con la boca abierta y ojos soñadores. Sus fans gritaban y aplaudían entusiastas entre las gradas, dándole apoyo y dejando a más de uno del público sordo.

-Que ruidosas son- se quejó Akako tras bastidores.

-Admiran a Kaito, es normal- sonrió comprensivamente la castaña.

-¿No te molesta?- la miró con suspicacia.

\- Ya me acostumbré- aceptó como si nada sin una gota de mentira en su voz

-No sé que le dijiste a Kuroba- la castaña la miró confundida- Pero funcionó. Por alguna razón su actuación es perfecta- Aoko desvió la mirada sonrojada.

\- Es tu turno Akako-chan- le dio un suave empujón – Rómpete una pierna – le susurró con entusiasmo, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

* * *

Los aplausos resonaron por todo el auditorio en honor a la fabulosa interpretación de los actores. Aoko miró orgullosa al mago que se inclinaba y agradecía lo vítores.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- lo festejó cuando el mago llegó a su lado.

-¿Te gustó?- sonrió feliz

-Por supuesto- aseguró con entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que fue un éxito?

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio- sonrió divertida- ya hay una fila de chicas fuera del camerino que buscan darte cartas de amor y flores- se burló. Kaito en respuesta analizó las manos, los bolsillos y la espalda de Aoko.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó extrañada mientras seguía su mirada.

-La única carta de amor y flores que quiero son las tuyas princesa- sonrió de forma galante mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.

-Ka …Kaito, todo el mundo nos está mirando- susurró evidentemente avergonzada.

-Aoko- se acercó a su oído para evitar que los curiosos escuchasen- dijiste que si la obra era un éxito podría besarte.

-¿Y lo quieres aquí?- chilló abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente- Hay muchas personas- se lamentó con un puchero que hizo sonreír al mago.

-_Ella no se negó_\- su voz interior chilló de alegría- _Tampoco me ha apartado con asco_\- su mano libre se deslizó por su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos- Te propongo algo- continuó con naturalidad llamando la atención de su compañera- te permitiré besarme después si vamos a cenar y…

-Kuroba-sama ¡Muchas felicidades! – un grupo de chicas los interrumpió y separó. Kaito por su parte, al dejar de sentir la mano de Aoko sobre la suya, gruñó desilusionado.

-Ehh, muchas gracias- fingió una sonrisa galante- Espero les haya gustado.

-¿Te gustaría ir a celebrar con nosotras?- sus miradas deseosas hicieron sentir incomodo al mago.

\- Él ya tiene planes, Akiko- Aoko las miró con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante- _¿Por qué está tan cerca de él?_ – los celos la invadieron.

\- ¿Por qué respondes por él? ¿Acaso eres su secretaria? – le devolvió la mirada desafiante. La castaña observó indignada el grupo de chicas, pero antes de poder responder y defenderse, el mago la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro dejando a todos, incluso a Aoko, con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento chicas- sonrío con inocencia- Aoko prometió que iríamos a cenar ¿Verdad Aoko? - la llamó.

-mmm- murmuró más concentrada en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del mago que en las miradas a su alrededor- _¡oh Dios!- _Kaito extremadamente divertido por las reacciones de la castaña se carcajeó con suavidad.

-¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?- Akiko lloró horrorizada. Por su parte Aoko se quedó muda incapaz de pensar una respuesta medianamente decente y Kaito sonrió enigmáticamente antes de lanzar una bomba de humo.

La castaña sintió como como era arrastrada fuera de la conmoción provocada por el humo.

-Kaito, niño travieso- tosió molesta- ¿A dónde vamos? – exigió segundos antes de sentir su espalda chocar contra la fría pared de un pasillo desierto y oscuro.

\- Te veías muy molesta allá en los camerinos- se burló mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la pared y encerraba a la castaña entre sus brazos.

-Esa chica me saca de quicio – escupió molesta.

-¿Estas celosa?- susurró con media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aoko miró la sonrisa orgullosa del mago con cierto disgusto- _Tal vez es hora de ponerlo en su lugar -_Una idea traviesa atravesó su mente

-¿Por qué debería estar celosa?- ronroneó acercando al perplejo mago por el cuello.

-Ammm- murmuró incoherencias poco legibles que hicieron sonreír victoriosamente a la castaña.

-¿Debería estarlo?- preguntó formando un puchero con inocencia. El mago embrujado con sus ojos grandes y brillantes negó con rapidez con su cabeza.

Los dedos de Aoko se enredaron en la nuca del mago, obligando a bajar hasta su nivel -¿Te gustaría que te bese ahora?- la cabeza del joven asintió con violencia- En ese caso, muchas felicidades por tu triunfo- festejó segundo antes de unir sus bocas. Kaito, enormemente feliz, aceptó sin chistar a la joven y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Por fin- cantó feliz desparramando besos por todo el rostro de la joven, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya basta Bakaito- pidió risueña dándole un empujón

-No quiero. Jamás voy a parar- con sus manos rodeó el rostro de la joven y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? – La castaña se perdió en los profundos ojos del mago.

-Yo también te amo Kaito- susurró y lo miró con amor.

-Aoko, creo que estoy escuchando cosas- Aoko le dio un beso fugaz en su boca.

-Te amo Kaito. Y lo repetiré tantas veces sean necesarias para que me creas- le prometió tomando su mano. El joven en respuesta la beso entre sonrisas.

\- Gracias al cielo ¿Eso significa que puedo decirle a Hakuba que eres mi novia? – preguntó con entusiasmo dejando perpleja a la joven.

-A él y a todos los que quieras- con resignación sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que nada detendría al mago de jactarse ante el detective. El castaño levantó un puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

-¡Perfecto!- Gritó feliz- ¡Vamos!- la tomó de la mano y la obligó a seguirle el paso.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A decirle a todo el mundo- con una sonrisa victoriosa ignoró el bufido de la castaña- En especial a ese pomposo.

-Kaito- se quejó- ¿Podrías hacer eso mañana? ¡Tengo hambre!

-Tu siempre tienes hambre

-Tu me prometiste una cena- lo miró con ojos de cachorro- Además, aún tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas- le recordó.

-Bien- le robó un beso fugaz- Pero de mañana no pasa- canturreó feliz.

-Como tú digas.


End file.
